micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Vlasynia
|anthem = hymn for our nation" |location = |capital = Alexandru I. Cuza |largest_city = Alexandru I. Cuza |hos_name = 2017-Present Ested I |head of state = Despot |languages = Vlasynian, Romanian, English, Latin |religions = Orthodox |demonym = Vlasynian |government = Despotic Monarchy |established = Independence: December 21, 2017 |area = 0.377km2 0.145 sq mi |population = 0 |currency = Vlasynian Leu (Unofficial) Romanian Leu (Official) LoMN Numus (Official) |nat_food = |nat_drink = |nat_animal = |pat_saint = St. Andrew |domain = .vl (Proposed) |calling_code = +40 |date_format = dd/mm/yyyy |time_zone = VST (UTC+1:30) Summer (DST): VDST (UTC+2:30) |notes = |web =No official website at the moment }} 'The Despotate of Vlasynia '(or Vlasynian Despotate) (Romanian: Despotatul Vlasiniei) is a micronation, created and ruled by Ested I Vlasceanu. It was officially established on the 21st of December 2017, with the signing of the Official Declaration of Independence by Ested I, even though allances and diplomatic relations were initiated before this. With a population of 0, according to the 2002 census over the area, the nation covers the territory of the abandoned village of Alexandru I. Cuza(which serves as the capital and is located south of the city of Fundulea, in the Calarasi County, in Romania), alongside a piece of land east of the village, called the Eastern Parcel, a small forest area, north of the village, called the Northern Parcel and an unknown settlement in the northernmost area of the nation. Even though Despot Ested has no control over the area whatsoever, he still claims the land as his. Ever since the 8th of January 2018, the Despotate has been a member the League of Micronations. It is one of the League's founders. As a result, it is part of the League's "Big 6" (alongside Alimia, Egan, the Titanist Union, New Rizalia and New Yankeeland) with Despot Ested being the League's current President. Also, the Despotate, alongside Libertia, are the founders of the League of Romanian Micronations. Vlasynia is currently the official successor of the Empire of Enok. History Sometime in November 2017, Denis-Mihai Vlasceanu from Bucharest, Romania, discovered the existence of an abandoned village, called Alexandru I. Cuza, located about 30 km east of Bucharest, in the Calarasi County of Romania. Once the discovery was made, he immediately declared the desire of owning the village, as well as the territories around it. Then, at the beginning of December 2017, he had the idea of creating a micronation in the area. Denis wanted the national day to be on a special day in December, apart from Christmas Eve, Christmas or New Year. So he decided to create it on the 21st of December, which corresponds with the winter solstice. On that date, he signed the Official Declaration of Independence, which made the Despotate of Vlasynia a fully sovereign micronation. Also, on the 15th of December he assumed the name "Mihai Vlasiu", establishing the Vlasiu Dinasty. On the night of the 20th of December 2017, Mihai wrote the Official Declaration of Independence and the next day he signed it, officially making Vlasynia independent from Romania. On the 8th of January 2018, Vlasynia became a member of the League of Micronations (Initially named Intermicronational League, it merged with the Community of Micronations to form the LoMN). It is currently part of the LoMN's "Big 5"(Vlasynia, Alimia, Titania, Egan and New Rizalia). On the night of the 23rd of January 2018, Despot Mihai Vlasiu established "Ested" as an official Vlasynian boy's name. In order to be known in the micronations' community with a Vlasynian name, he changed his name from Mihai Vlasiu to Ested Vlasceanu(Ested I of Vlasynia). His last name "Vlasceanu" was taken from his real life Romanian name(Denis-Mihai Vlasceanu). He also changed the name of the Vlasiu Dinasty to "Vlasceanu". On the 21st of March 2018, Despot Ested I, alongside President Petru Craciunoiu of Libertia, founded the League of Romanian Micronations. He is the League's current President, while Petru is the League's current Vice-President. Flag and coat of arms The Vlasynian flag has two blue bands, one at the top and the other one at the bottom of the flag, a large red band in the middle of the flag and two yellow bands, each one between the red band and the upper blue band, respectively the lower blue band. The blue bands symbolize the sky(top) and the rivers, seas and oceans(bottom). The yellow bands symbolize a bright future for the nation. The red band represents courage, power and ambition. Also, the flag was conceived to have the same colors as Romania's flag(even though Vlasynia has brighter versions of red, yellow and blue). On the 6th and then on the 9th of January 2018, it had been redesigned. The current flag now has Despot Ested's Personal Banner located in its centre. Also, the Despot's Personal Banner (A Despotului Stema) is being used as Vlasynia's coat of arms and it is also present on its flag. The cross in the middle represents the Christianity, while the eight four-cornered stars' significance is still up for debate. Also, the Banner's presence on the flag symbolizes the monarchy and, more specifically, Ested I and the Vlasceanu Dynasty ruling in Vlasynia. On the 6th and then on the 9th of January 2018, it had been redesigned to have a more symmetrical, smooth and pleasant appearance. Etymology The name "Vlasynia" is composed of two parts: "Vlas" and "-ynia". The term "Vlas" comes from the Vlasceanu Dynasty, the current ruling dynasty in Vlasynia, while "-ynia" is a suffix in the Vlasynian Language meaning country, land, nation, or place (just like there is "-stan" in ancient Persian or "-ország" in Hungarian). That means that "Vlasynia" can roughly be translated as "the Land of Vlasceanu". Territories and claims Vlasynia is composed of the Mainland Territory and the Claimed Territories. Mainland Territory The Mainland Territory is composed of: * Alexandru I. Cuza District(Capital District), which comprises the territory of the Capital; * Eastern Parcel, a territory east of the Capital District; * Northern Parcel, the largest mainland region, which is made of a small forest area north of the Capital District; * Unknown Settlement Province, which, on a satellite map, looks like a very small settlement; It is located in the northernmost region of the Mainland; Claimed Territories The Claimed Territories are: * The Cuzan Parcels, which consist of four pieces of land neighbouring Mainland Vlasynia; Despot Ested I is currently planning to annex them as soon as he will have the occasion and then have them integrated and organized into the Mainland; * A portion of the Tamaduianca Forest, located nearby, east of the Mainland; * Plumbuita Island, located inside Bucharest, Romania's capital; * Tibiscum Island, also located inside Bucharest; * Dobroesti Island, located near the border between Bucharest and the Ilfov County; Diplomatic relations and alliances Recognition The Despotate of Vlasynia is recognized by the following nations (U.N members, Nations partially recognized/not recognized by U.N): * Republic of New Rizalia * Grand Duchy of Alimia * Titanist Union of Titania, Imperium, Mysteria, Yakbir, and Zorono * PaLsian Federation * Principality of Egan * Sancti Imperii ex Skywalkistan * United Empire of Duggania * Federation of Fornelos * Kingdom of Alanland * Libertia * Republic of Agelonia * Kingdom of United Counties (Rabbistan) * Republic of New Emersonac City * Empire of Romecantis * Sovereign Military Order of the Akatsuki * Dartirian Empire * All LoMN members The Despotate also recognizes the following nations (U.N members, Nations partially recognized/not recognized by U.N): * Republic of New Rizalia * Grand Duchy of Alimia * Sancti Imperii ex Skywalkistan * PaLsian Federation * Principality of Egan * United Empire of Duggania * Federation of Fornelos * Titanist Union of Titania, Imperium, Mysteria, Yakbir, and Zorono * Kingdom of Alanland * Libertia * Republic of Agelonia * Kingdom of United Counties (Rabbistan) * Republic of New Emersonac City * Empire of Romecantis * Sovereign Military Order of the Akatsuki * Dartirian Empire * All LoMN members * Federation of Olabria * Republic of Molossia * Principality of Seborga * Free Republic of Liberland * Principality of Sealand *Principality of Hutt River *Principality of Sabovia *Conch Republic *Verd'landian Republic of Vladislavia *Freetown Christiania *Republic of Saugeais *Aerican Empire *Republic of Whangamomona *Akhzivland *Transnistria *Abkhazia *South Ossetia *Nagorno-Karabakh *Sovereign Military Order of Malta *Kurdistan *South Korea (as owner of the entire Korean Peninsula) *Crimea(as part of Russia) *State of Palestine *Republic of Kosovo *Republic of Somaliland *Sahrawi Arab Democratic Republic The Despotate doesn't recognize the following nations (U.N members, nations partially recognized/not recognized by U.N): * Democratic People's Republic of Korea (as South Korean territory) * Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus (as Cypriot territory) * Republic of Lakotah (as U.S territory) * Gay and Lesbian Kingdom of the Coral Sea Islands (as Republic of the Coral Sea territory) Abbreviations and other terms I.D.R = Individual Diplomatic Relations V.S.T = Vlasynian Standard Time V.D.S.T = Vlasynian Daylight Saving Time Category:Micronations Category:Romanian Micronations